vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Shock
Holy Shock is a Holy-based spell from the Paladin. Depending on your target, it does either direct damage or healing. It can only be acquired from the Holy talent tree. Related Talents *Healing Light - Increases the amount healed by your Holy Light, Flash of Light and the effectiveness of Holy Shock spells by 4/8/12%. *Sanctified Light - Increases the critical effect chance of your Holy Light and Holy Shock spells by 2/4/6%. *Divine Favor - When activated, gives your next Flash of Light, Holy Light, or Holy Shock spell a 100% critical effect chance. *Illumination - After getting a critical effect from your Flash of Light, Holy Light, or Holy Shock heal spell, gives you a 20/40/60/80/100% chance to gain Mana equal to 30% of the base cost of your spell. *Infusion of Light - Your Holy Shock critical hits reduce the cast time of your next Flash of Light by 0.75/1.5 sec or Holy Light by 0.5/1.0 sec. *Holy Power - Increases the critical effect chance of your Holy spells by 1/2/3/4/5%. *Holy Guidance - Increases your spell damage and healing by 7/14/21/28/35% of your total Intellect. *Benediction - Reduces the mana cost of all instant cast spells by 2/4/6/8/10%. *Conviction - Increases your chance to get a critical strike with all spells and attacks by 1/2/3/4/5%. *Sanctified Seals - Increases your chance to critically hit with all spells and melee attacks by 1/2/3%. Tips and Tactics *Holy Shock is a unique instant cast spell, obtained through the Holy tree. It can be used either as a "clutch" heal or a powerful "nuke" spell. It is a 7th tier talent and can be picked up at lvl 40. You can use it with Divine Favor to gain 100% critical chance. Note that the Illumination talent will refund 30% of the mana cost of the spell when a critical heal is obtained, but not when the spell is used offensively. *It is slightly less mana efficient than Holy Light and so should only be used when an instant cast is essential or you may risk burning your mana too fast. Flash of Light is the most mana efficient Paladin healing spell. *It may look useful for pulling. However, properly specced Protection paladin tanks can rarely spend so many points into Holy tree to get it. *As a spell from the Holy School, using it offensively with Righteous Fury can generate needed aggro when off-tanking as a Holy paladin. A quick jolt of holy energy with at least 160% aggro generation will grab attention. Again, normally Protection paladin tanks do not have it. *This ability was significantly buffed in the 3.0 patch so that it can now be a reliable spell in any healing rotation. *With talents, you can get the base crit chance of this spell to 19%, before factoring in gear. When the spell crits, you can receive 30% of the mana back as well as a reduced cast time on Flash of Light and Holy Light. With Divine Favor, you can get a guaranteed crit every 2 minutes. With Benediction, you get a base 10% decrease in mana cost. With these talents, Holy Shock rivals Holy Light in mana efficiency, especially since Holy Shock casts usually result in less overhealing than Holy Light casts. A Holy Shock/Holy Light rotation, combined with Glyph of Flash of Light, Judgement of Light and Beacon of Light can result in a huge amount of healing per second. Origin In Warcraft III the Paladin hero's Holy Light spell healed friendly living units and damaged enemy undead units. Considering this, some may view Holy Shock as a variation of WC3 Holy Light. Patch notes * External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells Category:Paladin talents